


Hey I'm Drunk, Let's Talk.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bar, Blow Jobs, Bob & Wade, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, Emotions, Feelings, Flirting, Foreplay, Funny, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Heavy Drinking, Kinks, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mark & Jack, Oral Sex, Party, Partying, Pre Foreplay, Septiplier - Freeform, Talking, Talking about Kinks, Teasing, club, lounge, party hard, playful, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys: Mark, Jack, Bob, Wade and Felix hit up a nice lounge for some drinks. They get to dancing and laughing and having a great time just getting smashed. Mark and Jack take to the outdoor patio upstairs, they bring an interesting conversation with them, that gets the attention of the servers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drank Too Much.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to make, I honestly loved it! I also couldn't stop laughing at some parts, I hope you guys like it too! This prompt was given to me by an old friend of mine :).

                “Hey Mark you ready to head out?” Jack called up the stairs to his roommate, he paused waiting for a response.

                “Yes!” Hold on!” Mark called back down to him.

                They were already running late and Jack was becoming more impatient, he started pacing.

                “Mark!!!!” Jack called again.

                “OKAY OKAY!” Mark yelled back, “I KNOW WE ARE LATE!” He appeared at the top of the stairs.

                “Fuck Mark, the guys are waiting for us.” Jack grumbled.

                Two loud honks pierced the air; Jack opened the door and looked out to see Bobs’ car was parked out front.

                “HURRY THE FUCK UP LOSERS!” Felix yelled waving.

                “Sorry! Marks fault!” Jack headed down the sidewalk to the car.

                “MARK GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!!” Felix yelled again.

                “I’M FUCKING COMING!” Mark slammed the door behind him, locking it. “GOD!”

                “Okay, everyone calm down.” Bob shook his head.

                The two of them got in the back, next to wade. There wasn’t much room but they squished Jack in the middle.

                “Hey guys.” Wade smiled hugging Jack.

                “Hey wade.” Mark hi5’d him over Jacks’ head.

                “Sorry we are late.” Jack hung his head, he hated keeping people waiting.

                “Yes we know Marks’ fault.” Bob laughed, “No worries.”

                “I was-“Mark raised a finger.

                “I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” Jack said.

                “It felt like forever, I just want to kick it tonight!” Felix laughed.

 

                They reached the lounge where they were going to be spending the evening. It was a modern place to drink, like a bar meets club kind of setting. The guys were all dressed nice, not too fancy but looking great. They take to a booth, not too close to the DJ though so they could still hear themselves think. A waiter came over and asked what they would like to drink; they started off with just a pitcher of some nice beer. They didn’t want to get beer but it was something smooth to start off the evening with.

               

                The evening went on and the guys were having a great time, having snacks and dancing. At that time, they had decided to get stronger alcohol.

                “Waiter! Bring shots for the group!” Bob called out to the man serving them for the night.

                The server nodded and went to the bar, he quickly returned with the drinks.

 

                

 

                “Here you go gentlemen! Enjoy!” He bowed his head and hurried away.

                “CHEERS! TO OUR FRIENDSHIP!” Felix stood up on the bench and raised his glass.

                “Cheers!”

                They chugged back their shots and kept ordering more, with the evening going on, time had stopped and the guys started losing their inhibitions. Bob and Wade had taken to the dance floor, to have a dance off and knowing how drunk they were, they were both fucking awful. Felix stood on the table and was singing loudly, he pulled a random girl up on the table and they were dancing, he was getting freaky.

                Jack looked up at them and laughed excessively, he had accidentally seen up the girls skirt and instantly he was turned on. She was gorgeous and wearing little silk panties, he got excited. He normally wouldn’t be phased like this about women but he was so gone now. Mark was at the bar grabbing more to drink for him and Jack, he offered to the others but no one was paying attention.

                “HERE! MORE DRINKS FOR US!” Mark came over, spilling some alcohol on his hand trying to hand one to Jack.

                 They burst into laughter and were taken away by the feelings of alcohol and music.

                “You want to go up to the patio? I need fresh air.” Jack asked pulling in close to Mark so he could be heard.

                “Uhhhh.” Mark was trying to process the words coming out of Jacks’ mouth; all he heard was patio and fresh air. So he nodded his head repeatedly and Jack took him by the arm to guide him upstairs, he waved to Bob and pointed up, Bob just laughed hysterically and waved. So the two of them took to the stairs and went up and out to the crisp cool air.

                There were some people upstairs but not as many as downstairs, it was a nice place to sit and chat. Marks’ ears were slightly ringing from the music; he held the side of his head not in pain but it felt funny to the inebriated man.

                They took a seat together on this couch; a server at the outdoor bar came over and offered them more drinks. Jack just giggled and fell over on the couch; Mark ordered a few more drinks for them. The server returned and gave them their drinks before getting back to the bar. Jack sat up and everything was so loud yet so quiet and so fast yet so slow, he was losing it. He took the drink from Mark and drank it slowly; he needed a break from chugging booze.

                “Uh Jack you know what?” Mark slowly drank his drink as well; they needed to slow down even a little bit.

                “Yessss Mark, what?”

                “I’ve been so stressed out.” Mark laughed, “I don’t know what the problem is but this alcohol is sure helping.”

                “You need p-pussy!” Jack hiccupped.

                “Ohhhhhhhhmmmmmm Yes! Maybe I do.” Mark blushed. It had been a little while since he had a woman last.

                “You need something, how about that girl over there?!” Jack asked loudly, laughing and pointing at a cute brunette over near the pool table.

                She stopped and looked over at them and she giggled, pushing her hair back behind her ear. Mark smiled like a dork at her and they were both smitten with each other but then someone came up to her, another gorgeous woman and they kissed. She looked at Mark and bowed her head as if to say “sorry”. He laughed so hard and waved them both as they went away.

                “Ah fuck, I wish it could’ve been her.” Mark drank more; he wasn’t even upset he was too drunk to be sad about anything.

                “Shittttttttt.” Jack started.

                “Hmm?”

                “I want to fuck somebody too.” Jack slipped his shoes off and they hit the floor, he was unaware of this but he couldn’t help himself either.

                “I could go for some rough sex, tight pussy right now.” Mark watched Jack lose his shoes and he sat there dumbfounded.

                “Mmmmmm fuck yes. Rough sex is best sex.”

                “Oh maybe even fuck a dude.” Mark spit out.

                “Oh ya?” Jack laughed, “No judgement.”

                “Thanks. You ever have done it?”

                “Once...in high school I tried it out.” Jack blushed. “Then many times after that....”

                “Hahaha no worries, high school was a crazy time.”

                “What did you do in highschool Mark?”

                Mark called the server back over for another drink, “I need more booze so I can tell you some shit.”

                “No worries.” Jack at this point had lost his socks and some of his drink spilled on his chest, he just laughed so hard and didn’t even bother with it.

                Mark had another drink and he became looser, he was getting ready to spill the beans.

                “So....I had figured out who I was in grade 12, I had just turned 18 and I was a fucking baller!!”

                Jack just watched Mark, finding it hard to focus on his face, he felt like a camera lens.

                “Oh ya? Do tell!”

                “I found out all my kinks, men were one of them. I didn’t think men could be a kink but anything could be. I don’t like men but sexually yesssssss.” Mark confessed.

                “Holyyyy fuckkk.” Jack laughed, “No judgement.”

                “Thanks bro. So as I was saying, I found out some of my kinks and I was the life of the party...bedroom party.” Mark raised a proud brow.

                “Mmmm it took me till I was 20 to find out my kinks, I wasn’t in a rush.” Jack said.

                “What are your kinks?” Mark asks shamelessly.

                “I will tell you mine, if you tell me yours.” Jack laughed, taking another drink.

                Mark chugged back his drink, waving for another. Once the server returned and handed Mark his drink, Mark turned to face away from Jack with embarrassment. His brain couldn’t stop him from what he was about to say but his body was helping make it less weird.

                “I love Dom/Sub relationships in the bedroom, I love to dominate. I love bondage and hot wax. I’m also into 3sums and 4sums.”

                Jacks’ drunken ass just sat there and looked at Mark, trying to process some shit.

                “Ya, weird I know.” Mark laughed, taking another drink.

                “No it’s fine.” Jack smiled.

                “What do you like?”

                “I love light bondage, being choked and maybe 3sums. I also love outdoor sex. I only like to dominate if it’s me and a woman otherwise; **I** like being dominated....ya...”

                Mark just looked over at Jack; his foggy thoughts were forming into dirty ones. The alcohol was warming up his insides, he could feel his dick tingle....unsure if it was only the alcohol.

                “You like being dominated and I like dominating.” Mark laughed, “funny how that works.”

                Jack blushed, “Ya...funny.”

                “So, what is your favourite thing during sex?”

                “Uh....probably fucking doggy style and eating pussy.” Jack giggled.

                “Mmmmm.” Mark takes another drink, “yes yes yes.” He starts laughing.

                “What?” Jack laughed, drunken and nervous.

                “I agree with you. I really like sucking dick but eating pussy though.....those faces women make and those sounds...mmmmmm.” Mark got lost in his own mind. “I bet you make cute sounds yourself.”

                “Uh I.....”

                “Sorry.....” Mark blushed.

                “No need to be....” Jack blushed even harder.

                Jack just stopped, _did mark notice he just said he liked sucking dick?!_ _Hahahahahahahaha._ “So what do you prefer, giving or receiving head? For either male or female.” He asked.

                “Well, I think I prefer to give head for both genders.” Mark answered.

                “I do too but....” Jack took another drink and called the server back over, he was feeling so good inside and at this point his shirt was half way up his chest, with his shoes and socks still on the ground.

                The server returned and brought them both more drinks, he just took one look at Jack and laughed. “Having a good evening gentlemen?” He asks.

                “Oh yessss!” Jack laughed.

                “Thank you thank you yes.” Mark raised his glass, “TO YOU! CHEERS!”

                “Hahaha thank you both.” The server bowed and walked off.

                “So where was I?” Jack paused.... “uhhhhhhhh.”

                Mark took another drink and looked over at Jack, at that moment he noticed Jacks’ shirt up.

                

                “Oh yes, I do too prefer giving head too but you can’t ever go wrong with getting head mmmmm.” Jack paused, “it’s been a little while since the last time.”

                “Me too....” Mark gulped, Jack was looking so good and it wasn’t just the alcohol. There was **always** something so freakishly stunning about this little Irishman.

               

                They both tossed back more drinks and by the end of it, Mark was on the floor and Jack lying sprawled across the couch. They both fell asleep and when they woke it were the early morning, before the sun came up.

                “Oh fuck.” Jack sat up, putting his shirt back on, “where are my shoes?”

                “My head, oh my god.” Mark groaned pulling himself up off the floor.

                The server from last night, came to greet them with tall glasses of water, “here you guys go.” He smiled.

                “You’re a life saver.” Mark sipped the water, sighing deeply.                                                                      

                “Oh your shoes are over here.” The young man picked up Jacks’ shoes from the floor; somehow they ended up on the other end of the patio.

                “How the....?...thanks.” He put his socks and shoes back on. He stood up and almost fell over again, “fuck.”

                “Let’s go.” Mark reached out his arm and Jack hooked his arm through his.

                “Have a good day, I mean..... try.” The server called out, laughing.

               

                They managed to make it down the stairs; there were still some people here. Felix was lying in the corner with a bottle in his hand. Bob was resting against the speakers, sleeping away. No one knew where Wade was.

                “Where’s Wade?” Jack asked, heading to the bathroom.

                He opened the men’s bathroom door and there was no one there, he stopped when he heard Wade’s cries.

                “Wade?! Where are you?!” Jack called out.

                He passed the woman’s’ bathroom and heard Wade groaning from inside, he took a deep breath and opened the door. It was empty except there was Wade on the floor, instantly Jack noticed Wade had no clothes on.

                “God man! Where are your clothes?!” Jack covered his eyes but entered in the room; he picked up pieces of Wade’s clothes and noticed something in the pocket of his jeans. It was a pair of thong panties.

                “AH!!” Jack screamed and threw them down. “Wade, get up.” With eyes still covered, he shook Wades’ shoulder to wake him.

                “Nghhhhhh.” Wade stretched out and opened his eyes. “Fuck...where am I?”

                “Wade please put your clothes on.” Jack whined.

                “What do you mean......”He looked down at his naked body “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

                “What’s happening in there?” Mark called from outside the door.

                “Nothing!” Wade cried out, slowly redressing.

                “Wade is naked with women’s’ panties in his pocket!” Jack called out smiling.

                “WADE! YOU STUD!” Mark laughed.

                “Shut up...” Wade whispered so hungover.

                “I will be outside.” Jack headed out.

                “Wait....” Wade paused. “You said there was women’s panties in my pocket?!”

                “Yes. I touched them haha.” Jack laughed grossed out, “they are over on the floor near the sink.”

                “Oh damn....what woman leaves without her panties?” Wade laughed.

                “I don’t know. I just hope she was wearing pants.”

                “Nope a skirt.”

                “Ehhhhh, was she at least cute?”

                “Yes.”   

                “Cute cute, or just your cute?”

                “Cute cute.”Wade furrowed his brows.

                “Good.” Jack left the bathroom and went into the men’s to wash off his face.

                He went into a stall first to pee, he heard two other men in there with him, once sounded like the server from upstairs.

                “So you’ll never guess what happened last night.” The one says.

                “Oh? Tell me.” The other grew excited.

                “There were these two guys upstairs, both great dudes and they were so drunk they both started talking about their kinks.”

                “What?!” The other laughed.

                “Yes. I was also thinking the older looking one, was going to just fuck the other one right there. The other one wasn’t even dressed properly, I had to find his shoes for him and his shirt was collarbone high.”

                “I wish I had worked upstairs last night instead of down here, I wish I could’ve seen this!”

                “Well they were both really hot so if they fucked, I wouldn’t have mind.” He blushed, “no homo.”

                “Hahahahahahah no homo.”

                They both left the bathroom and Jack heard the door close. He came out of the stall and went to wash his hands. It then hit him; they were talking about him and Mark. He just stood there a while and watched himself in the mirror. The longer he stood there the more he started to remember bits of the evening, he shook his head.

                “Jack?! You good?!” Mark called out, opening the door.

                “Get in here!” Jack pulled him in by the collar.

                “What’s wrong?!”

                “Two servers were just in here, talking about us.”

                “Wait...what?” Mark paused to try and gather his thoughts, “what about us?”

                “Do you not remember anything?!”

                “Hmmmm.”

                “The server from upstairs told the other one how we were so drunk and started talking about kinks with each other and he joked about how I lost my shoes.”

                Mark just stood there not saying a word.

                “They even mentioned they got the vibe you wanted to fuck me......” Jack started blushing, “they said they would’ve watched.”

                “Well....I.....” Mark looked down at the floor. “I do kinda remember too...”

                “I’m so embarrassed.” Jack turned away from him.

                “Don’t be.” Mark reached out and grabbed Jacks’ arm, spinning him back around.

                “Why not?”

                “Because....there’s nothing wrong with us.” Mark explained.

                “I know...”

                “We are good friends Jack, there’s nothing wrong with being open and honest.”

                “Ya but we both admitted our kinks and even our sexual feelings for men.” Jack blushed more.

                “I did....?”

                “Yes.....”

                “Oh...I’m embarrassed now myself.” Mark laughed nervously.

                “You even made a comment...”

                “About w-what?”

                “You thought I’d make cute sex sounds.” Jack touched both of his cheeks.

                “Oh....I’m sorry.” Mark felt weird now, he meant what he said but he never wanted Jack to know it.

                “It’s not a big deal.” Jack smiled reassuringly.

                Mark was unsure, he looked Jack in the eye and they both smiled.

                “Well, if it makes us feel any better....” Mark started. He looked away from Jack before speaking further.

                “I’d.....I’d fuck you.”

                Jack was taken aback and had no words.

Mark stepped in closer to him and reached out, taking his face in hand. He pulled Jacks’ chin up to meet his, Mark kissed him deeply and then pulled away. He turned and left the bathroom.

                Jack just stood there blushing, touching his lips.


	2. Passing Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, if it makes us feel any better....” Mark started. He looked away from Jack before speaking further.
> 
> “I’d.....I’d fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally didn't plan to continue this fic, until I was requested to do more haha. It was at the point of me doing an extra chapter, I got so into my writing so I have to continue and do 4 chapters instead of the 2 I was going to end up with after the chapter today haha :D.

Jack stopped for a moment trying to process it.

_Did that really just happen? What the fuck…….?_

Jack had to _try_ gathering himself before he left the bathroom. He splashed more water on his face taking a deep sigh. He felt something funny going on in his stomach and it wasn’t from all the alcohol he _shouldn’t have_ drank.

“Ok….here we go.” He sighed again. Grabbing a hold of the door handle, he paused holding his breath. “I don’t think I could be any more ready.”

He opened the door, exiting the bathroom. Wade was sitting at the bar, chugging back glasses of water. Felix was pulling Bob out the door, with Marks’ help. He looked around, _what a fucking mess we are._ He laughed quietly to himself, he went over to the Wade.

“Are you ready to go?” Jack asked.

“Shhhh, my head.” He lowered his voice, “yes I’m ready to go.” He finished off his water before pulling himself from the chair.

Jack took Wade by the arm and guided him outside, “let’s get you home.”

“I don’t remember anything from last night.” Wade laughed.

“I **do** and I’m not sure how I feel.” Jack laughed too but oh so nervously.

A cab was out front to take them all home.

“Come on guys!” Mark called waving from the car.

Jack and Wade climb in; Bob was barely moving and Felix had a vomit bag hanging from his ears. Jack just shook his head, _what a fucking bunch of losers we are. We won’t be drinking like this again for a while, especially Bob and Felix._

The cab took each one of them home, the only ones’ left in the car were Mark and Jack. Mark turned back to face him, “hey since I live on the other end of town, can I stay with you till later? It would be best for me and for the driver here.”

“It’s up to you guys.” The driver smiled.

They both looked at Jack and he paused a moment, “sure, whatever is easier for you both.”

“Okay, we will just be going to his house then.” Mark said.

The driver nodded and off they went.

 

They reached Jacks’ house and the driver was paid.

“Thank you sooo much for putting up with us sir.” Mark shook his hand.

“No problem, there is no vomit or otherwise…so I’m happy.”

                “I’m glad.” Jack reached into his wallet, “here a tip for you sir.”

                He took the bill from Jack, holding it up, “oh no I can’t take this.”

                “It’s fine, we were probably a nightmare.”

                “I’ve had worse.”

                “It’s fine,” He smiled climbing out of the cab, “I insist.”

                “Thank you greatly gentlemen, take care!” And off he went.

                The two of them moseyed up the driveway to Jacks’ house, Jacks’ head was spinning and his hangover wasn’t treating him nicely.

                “Thanks again Jack.”

                “You’re my best friend, I wouldn’t say no to you.” Jack unlocked the door and they entered inside.

                “I appreciate it.” Mark leaned against the wall, taking his shoes off.

                “I’m so done…my head.”

                “I was fighting the urge to vomit out the window.” Mark laughed.

                “I just need to close my eyes.” Jack pulled Mark up.

                “Ok, you mind if I crash a bit then I can go home? I don’t wanna take up your whole day.”

                “Dude, you think I’m going to do anything today?” He paused, “I’m gunna call Marzia and check on Felix, to make sure he didn’t die.”

                “Oh ya, Felix was fucked up.” Mark goes into the kitchen, grabbing water bottles from the fridge.

                Jack took a seat on the hallway steps, with phone in hand. He calls Marzia as Mark brings him a drink, “Thanks.” He nods.

                “Do you have any painkillers?”

                “Cupboard, next to the fridge.”

                “Okay…” Mark goes back into the kitchen.

               

                Marzia: “Hello?”

                Jack: “Hey, it’s Jack. I’m just calling to check on Felix, he still living?”

                Marzia: “Hahahaha you’re funny Jack! Ya he’s okay, throwing up his organs but he will be alright.”

                Jack: “Ouch, sounds awful poor Felix.”

                Marzia: “Next time, warn me asshole hahahaha, I didn’t except to wake up to a man baby with the pukes.”

                Jack: “Hahaha! So sorry Marzia, there won’t be a next time for quite a while.”

               

                After getting off the phone he calls up Bob and Wade, neither of them pick up the phone and Jack is nervous, he just hopes they are doing okay. He then realized maybe they are just sleeping or vomiting it all out of their systems.

                Oddly enough Mark and Jack both felt fine, like they didn’t want to vomit. Besides just the head pounding and fatigue they both felt okay.

                Mark returned to the stairs where he hands Jack the pills. He takes some himself and returns the empty glasses to the kitchen.

                “So we should take a nap?” Mark asks.

                “Yes. It feels like I haven’t slept in days.” Jack laughed pulling himself from the stairs. He turns around and heads up.

                Mark raises a brow, then clears his throat.

                Jack stops and turns back to look down at him, “Well come on then.”

                Mark smiled from ear to ear, rushing up the stairs behind him.

                Jack goes into his room and Mark followed behind. His heart was beating out of his chest almost. _I cannot believe I just invited Mark up to my bed for a nap….I mean we are just two buddies, it’s chill…_

Jack sits on the edge of the bed and Mark sits next to him. The silence was awkward like a teen movie, just before they have sex for the first time.

                “Jack, I hope this isn’t too weird for you.”

                “It shouldn’t be we are just good friends.”

                “Ya but after last night and this morning….sorry.”

                “For what? It’s not you.”

                “It’s not you.”

                “It was awkward for us both.”

                “Well I didn’t mind Jack.”

                “Really?”

                “Ya, we can’t take it back and we were just talking…nothing happened. Just think about it, it could’ve went worse.”

                Jack smiles nervously, “I suppose you’re right.”

                Mark climbs into the bed and lays on the side closest to the window. Jack climbs into the bed as well and lays on the other side.

                The silence had returned and more awkward than ever. They rolled over to face each other and they both smiled.

                “Nothing weird.” Mark says.

                “Nothing weird.”

                The two of them started talking and were caught up in laughter for an hour. They were going to sleep but they had to get over the awkwardness of it all first. Lightening the mood sure helped them both, a lot. They were getting tired, Jack kept yawning.

                “Awww someone should sleep.” Mark laughed.

                “Yes, we both should. It has been a crazy two days and I’m ready to pass out haha.”

                They slowed their chatter to a very minimum, as both of them were slipping into a slumber. They had both loosened up at this point and the tension in the room wasn’t high anymore.

                Jack couldn’t keep his eyes open, he rolled over with his back to Mark.

Mark though was a little more awake, he stared at the back of Jacks’ head. Without further thought or hesitation, he reached out and took a hold of the little Irishman’s’ waist, pulling him in close and wrapping his arms around him.

Jack was barely awake at this point and he was so out of it, he couldn’t even tell if what he was feeling was real or not. He then fell asleep, as did Mark.

 

Jack opened his eyes, his head was still bothering him a tiny bit but it was a lot better than before. He laid there in the quiet room, hearing Mark snoring softly. That’s when his eyes shot wide open and he looked down, seeing Marks’ arms wrapped around him.

He looked back, over at Mark who was pressed up against his back. His heart was racing but he felt at home…. in Marks’ arms.

                “Nghhh.” Mark stretched in his sleep, gripping tighter to Jack.

                Jack let out a sound of being squished almost.

                Mark opened his eyes, “oops sorry am I hurting you?”

                “No…it’s fine.” He squeaked out.

                He loosened his grip but still held him. They were both awake now and not had said a word about them cuddling together.

                Jack rolled over, resting his head against Marks’ chest. Still neither of them said a word, the tension was so real but it wasn’t awkward much anymore. They were both feeling something else, a mix of butterflies and a longing for one another, in both ways.

                “Jack….”

                “Ya?”

                Their eyes met and Jacks’ face was bright pink. They felt something funny build up inside, Marks’ chest got tight and he gulped. He leaned in and kissed Jack deeply on the lips.

                Jack just melted, kissing him back. A funny feeling ran through him, he gripped tight to Marks’ shirt pulling him in closer.

                Mark held tighter to Jacks as they made out. He pulled his arm out from underneath him, rolling over on top of him.

                He looked up at Mark and the longing he felt was growing. He started feeling funny and he couldn’t control himself.

                “Mark I want you to f-“

                “Shhh.” Mark silenced him with more kisses.

                “You don’t have to say it.” Mark spoke softly. He pulled Jacks’ shirt up to his underarms. He felt down Jacks’ little body, he was in love with how soft his skin was. “I don’t want to fuck you, just yet because I’d rather make love to you. It seems like it’s been a while since you were last made love to.

                “Well I-“

                “I suppose you’ve never been; as you’ve never been with a, man right?”

                “I uh-“

                “Well certainly not a man… like me.”


	3. Like Putty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did post an update that I was no longer posting my fics on AO3 but I cant stay away from AO3. I also didnt want to post to AO3 as Im going to be drifting into other ships as well and I kinda feel im cheating to do other ships haha BUT I will just be posting my septiplier fics here (and my septiishu one Im leaving up but will post the rest on my site) So speaking of that I DO HAVE MY OWN PERSONAL SITE YAY! :D I will be posting ALL my fics there. Link is: http://myshipsnfics.blogspot.ca/ So I will be posting my work on both at the same time haha. Idk....SIGH.

Jacks’ eyes widened; a strong red blush spread across his face, the look they exchanged could melt ice.

“So Jack, tell me something?” He ran his hands through his hair.

Hm?” Jack curled in his lips, wondering what was going through his head.

“Are you ticklish? Beside your usual spots?”

“I’m not telling you.” Jack smiles, speaking softly in almost a whisper.

“Oh I will find them.” Mark smirks.

 

Jack pulls him in, their lips meet and they kiss deeply. Mark was already in love with Jacks’ smile, especially while they kissed. It was like he couldn’t contain his emotions and they would leave his lips like saliva. He smiled feeling the little Irishman smile against his lips.

Mark pulls from him ever so slowly and the tiny sounds that escaped Jack, let Mark knowing exactly what he had on his mind; he was yearning for him. For his lips longer and his touch more. Mark just ate this up, he couldn’t ever get enough of the sounds and the faces he would make.

He took Jacks’ face in hand, tilting it as he kissed along his cheek bone and made his way to his jawline.

“Hehehehe.” Jack let out a giggle.

“Hmmmm.” Mark bit his lip, continuing to kiss up and down across his jawline.

Jack continued to let out little sounds, as Mark kissed his neck and he burst into laughter, “Mark nooo!”

“Oh what have we here?” He continued kissing his neck, watching him wiggle about.

“Ahh! Mark!!” His laughter quickly turned into subtle moans.

He kissed down Jacks’ chest, reaching up and rubbing Jacks’ nipple in a circular motion.

“Mmmm.” Jack bit his lip, watching Mark eagerly.

Mark slowly kisses downwards to his stomach. He watched Jack arch his back. He slid down the sheets on his stomach; continuing his kisses down Jacks’ lower abdomen. He undid his jeans, kissing along his hip line.

Jack let out a sigh, feeling Marks’ lips touch his soft skin and it left him with chills; they ran across his back and down his arms. He felt breathless already, as he looked down to watch Marks’ every move.

Kissing softly to one hip bone, Mark trailed his lips across Jacks’ waist to the other; his kisses were so sweet and gentle. It left Jack feeling so loved but craving Mark in more ways than one. He was already addicted to Marks’ sweet touch….to his fingers and his lips; he couldn’t wait for more.

                Mark reached down and palmed Jacks’ growing erection outside the boxers. He wanted to tease Jack a bit. He rubbed his length, up and down; followed with rubbing the head in circular motions.

                His boxers tightened as he became harder, he held his breath a moment and his cheeks flushed.  His skin tickled to the feeling of Marks’ touch.

                “Oh Jack Jack Jack.” Mark shook his head. Kissing along his inner thigh, hearing sighs escape his lips. He smiled from ear to ear, loving each reaction he got out of him.

                “What?” He asked shyly.

                “There’s just something about you…”

                Jack raised a brow.

                Mark looked up at him, their eyes locked and Jack was more nervous than ever before. He gripped firmly to Jack’s leg. He took a deep sigh, “Something about you, drives me crazy.”

                “Any idea what it could be?” Jack reached down and proceeded to run his fingers through Marks’ hair.

                “Mmm.” He exhaled sounding rather pleased, “things like that. Just little things you do that I find absolutely adorable, absolutely irresistible.”

                “You like your hair played with, I see.” Jack giggled.

                “I do, do you?”          

                “I prefer it pulled but it is relaxing.”

                “It really is.” Mark rested his face against Jacks leg. He pulled his head up, “wait what?”

                “What…?”

                “You like your hair pulled?” He smirked.

                “Shut up, I said no such thing.” Jack let go of Marks’ hair and hid his face.

                “It’s okay.” He pulled himself up and atop him.

                “Shh, I didn’t sa-“

                He was silenced with Marks’ lips against his, his kisses were addicting and he always put Jack in a mood he couldn’t explain. They hadn’t been feeling and acting this way long but it felt like he knew him inside out.

                “It’s alright, I wanna know more about you…..what makes you tick.” He whispers, taking a handful of Jacks’ hair, tugging on it.

                Jack jerked his head back and groaned sexually, “As I do you.”

                “I too liked my hair pulled.”

                “Good to know.” He bit his lip, growing more aroused as Mark’ continued to pull. He didn’t have much hair but it felt so good. He had less hair than Mark but he could imagine how big a handful of his hair he could grab a hold of.

                They locked lips once against, making out aggressively. Mark let go of his locks and pulled him over, to have Jack on top of him.

                “Hi.”

                “Hi there cutie.”

                Jack giggled. Reaching with both hands forward to take Marks’ hair, he played with it so slowly almost massaging his scalp. He could feel his leg twitch, almost like a dog.

                “Oh my god.” Mark inhaled sharply.

                “Someone loves that.”

                “I do….fuck.”

                He rolled his hips, grinding against the prominent bulge that happened to be poking him through Marks’ jeans.

                “Mmm.”

                Jack rolled again, giggling playfully. He took Marks’ face in his hands and kissed him deeply. He pulled up so seductively.

                “You turn me on, it’s not even fair.” He groaned, his jeans were struggling to stay done up.

                “Do I uh…..tease you that bad?” Jack took two of Marks’ fingers in his mouth, sucking on them.

                He held his breath and squeaked out, “Oh fuck.” Mark too rolled his hip into him, “you really do.”

                The warmth of Marks’ skin against his, got his heart pumping more. Jack could only imagine what Mark melted would feel like.

                “So how do you like to be fucked? You like it slow or you like it rough?” Mark asked.

                “Both. I mean I enjoy a good love making but I also love some freak shit.” Jack laughed.

                “Hmmm….go on?”

                “What? You know….” His face turned bright red.

                “Well no no I want you to elaborate on this some more.”

                Jack nervously gulped, continuing to roll his hips into him, “I do like my hair pulled and I like fast, deep sex. I like being choked and some light bondage….I do go for anal, oral sex including balls…that’s giving and receiving….I mean…ya.”

                “Awwww you’re adorable.” Mark gushed.

                “No shhh…” Jack covered his face, feeling Mark hold him by the waist, continuing to hip roll into him. It began more aggressive, he could feel the sexual tension rising between them.

                “It’s okay to be shy sweetheart.” He smiled reassuringly, pulling his hands from his face.

                “Okay spill about you then.”

                “Okay well…”

                He was a lot less shy when he spoke, that was an amazing part about him that Jack admired. He was used to innocent and sweet girls….girls like him and now he was dry humping a man who was far from sweet and innocent. Mark had the ability to force dominant Jack into hiding, he was already gradually turning him into putty….weather he knew it or not. 

               

                “I’m indifferent about BEING choked but doing it I don’t mind if the other person wants it haha, otherwise it wouldn’t be something I would jump into. I like a little heavier bondage but I would lessen for you and your comfort. I’m for anal and oral myself, balls wise though I prefer not to have mine touched too much. For someone as dominating in bed there’s a few basic things I don’t care too much for.” He laughed nervously.

                “Like?”

                “I don’t mind cumming on your face but I don’t like cum on my face.”

                “No?”

                “No…”

                “That’s fine.” Jack smiled.

                “Good, so are you usually this shy or is it just because of me?”

                “Uh….I mean….”

                “You’re normally sexually aggressive with the ladies aren’t you? Hmmm? Taking them over in the bedroom?”

                “Yea, normally….but I’m not now.”

                “Hmmm ya I have that effect on people.” He smirks.

                “Well cut it out, I wanna make you submit to me.” Jack pouts, reaching down and massaging Marks’ erection over his jeans, he tugs at the zipper.

                “Oh I don’t think I can, it’s just who I am.”

He growled, sexually frustrated. _Fuck me already Mark…sigh._

“Just by looking at me you know: I will make YOU submit to ME.”

               

               

               

 


	4. Tremble For Me

“Hmmm we will see about that then, won’t we?” Jack smirked, giggling. He undid Marks’ jeans, trying to pull them off.

                “Oh oh oh we will!” Mark smiled mischievously. “So do you like being played with Jack?”

                “I do.”

                “Oh that’s good to hear.” He pulled Jack in, rolling him over onto his back once again. He pulls himself up, hovering above him. He exhales deeply, running his hands down Jacks’ tiny body, putting his hand into his jeans.

Mark took his dick in hand and stroked it, hearing the sighs escape Jacks’ lips. He let go a moment, to pull his length from his boxers, inching them and his jeans down. He continued jerking him off; with slow teasing strokes.

“Mmmm.” Jack blushed, moaning softly. He was overwhelmed with aroused nervousness, he looked away from Mark but could feel his eyes burning into him.

“Someone’s a little shy.”

“Shh Mark.” He slowly tilted his head, to meet his eyes.

“What? Didn’t think I’d be jerking you off, did you?”

“No. I certainly uh mmmmm didin’t.” He sighed, exhaling deeply.

Mark continued to stroke, up and down. He gripped a little tighter to the shaft and Jack squeaked.

“Ahhh.”

He picked up a little speed, feeling Jack growing in his palm. “You like that?”

“Mmmm yes, you know I do.” Jack threw his head back, to focus on just feeling alone.

 

He let out a gasp, feeling a cold touch to the head of his cock. He was too nervous to look down, his cheeks grew redder.

“Ahh.” Jack let out another moan, Marks’ soft tongue grazed him, “oh that tickles.”

“Mmm, does it?” Mark spoke softly. He continued to lick him; up and down, back and forth, that followed by circles upon the tip.

Without any indication, he took Jack in his mouth.

“Ohhh!” Jack twitched slightly, peaking downwards. Catching a glimpse of Mark with his dick in his mouth. He never thought in a million years this would be happening….with Mark of all people. He was rather smitten with Mark and always had been but this pushed him over the top.

He sucked faster, taking more of Jack in his mouth. Mark became more aroused, with all the sounds that escaped his lips and the way Jacks’ body moved underneath him. “Mmmm.”

“Ssshhit.”

He slowed down, allowing Jack to catch his breath. Though his groans were impatient and needy.

                “Nyaaa.” Jack whined, looking down at him. Their eyes met and both became flustered, “faster please.”

                Mark nodded, sucking him off faster, his own jeans tightened and he had to reach down to relieve himself of the pressure.

                “Mmmmm you gunna uh…” Jack bit his lip, “play with yourself?”

                He raised a brow smirking and slipped his hand into his boxers, pulling his dick out. Rock solid he had become and he felt Jack shift; as his body tensed up.

                Jack pulled himself up slightly, he couldn’t not admire Mark packing heat. He had only ever seen Marks’ bulge in his videos or photos, which Mark didn’t think anybody would notice but Jack did….everybody did.

 

 

“Holy fuck.” Jack moaned out.

                “Like what you see?” Mark bit his lip. Taking himself in hand, jerking himself off.

                “Yes….”

                Mark picked up speed jerking himself and Jack off faster, gripping tighter. He took Jack in his mouth again and looked up; watching his facial expressions and his little body shake further.

                “Fuck….” Jack groaned, he was growing more aroused hearing sounds escape Mark.

                Jack feels a tightness, as Mark almost gags. He pulls away and gasps for air.

                “Nghh..” Mark cried, letting out a cute little cough. “Oops.”

                Jack giggled, he was so smitten with Mark and everything about him was perfect. “You don’t need to try and deepthroat me.”

                “Mmm that sounds really good though, doesn’t it?”

                He blushed, looking away. “Yes...” He mumbled, “But I don’t want you to choke.”

                “Shhh don’t say that word.”

                Jack perked up, “what? Choke?”

                “Mmmmm you turn me on, way too easily.” Mark clenched his teeth, sexually tense.

                “Why? You’d wanna choke on my dick?”

                “Cut it out Jack!” Mark became overwhelmed with feelings, he grew his hand.

                “You’re adorable when you’re shy.” Jack teased.

                “Shhh! I am not!”

Jack shook his head smiling, even someone as all talk as him, he knew he had a soft side. “You’re fucking adorable! I’m telling you!”

Mark pulled himself up, meeting Jacks’ eyes. He kissed him deeply, with a lot of aroused aggression. “I could make you shy instead.” He growled.

“Oh? Humour me.” Jack pulled him in again, making out with him and even pulled at his lip with his teeth.

 

Their lips parted and the look on Marks’ face, turned Jack fuzzy and nervous.

He let go of his cock and pulled up his hand “Do you mind if I uhh?”

The two of them were all talk, too shy and giggly for their own good. Mark had trouble even getting the words out.

He held up two fingers, “Uh do you mind if I….uh…finger you?”

Jacks’ eyes widened, he was one parts surprised that Mark finally said it and one parts surprised that Mark even asked him such a thing. He was taken aback but he was ecstatic at the idea.

“If you want?” Mark said, he smiled warmly.

                “Hmm.”

                “What? You’ve never? Not even by yourself?” Mark blushed.

                Jack became so red in the face, he looked away a moment, “no….of course not.”

                “Okay, so I could help you?”

                “I mean, we can try.”

                “If you don’t like it let me know, we can stop.” Mark said.

                “Okay.” Jack giggled nervously. He couldn’t contain his excitement, he was feeling a little eagerness build up inside him.

                Mark let go of him and pulled himself from the bed, “lube?”

                “Bathroom cupboard, behind the green box of random shit.” Jack replied, watching him walk out of the room.

                “Oh, good cover up.” He laughed.

 

                Jack laid there in bed, taking a deep sigh. His smiled spread from ear to ear and he stared up at the ceiling. He reached down, taking his dick in hand and jerking himself off. He could hear Mark shuffling around in the bathroom, once hearing his footsteps he picked up speed, not stopping and not looking over at him.

                “Oh someone’s a little frisky huh?” Mark spoke warmly.

                He could hear the impressed tone in Marks’ voice, he knew he liked what he saw. “Come play with me big boy.” He raised his brows, with a slight smirk creeping in.

                “Don’t mind if I do.” Mark slid it bed, where Jacks’ head titled to meet his gaze.

                “Mmmmm.”

                He climbed up to eye level again, kissing Jack with one deep kiss upon his lips. He sat up and opened the lube. He soaked his fingers, accidentally dripping some onto Jacks’ soft skin.

                “Cold!” Jack gasped.

                “Oh you think it’s cold now?” Mark laughed. “Are you ready?”

                “Yes.” Jack repositioned himself, sitting up against his propped up pillows. He pulled his legs up and open.

                Mark pulled himself up, between his legs. He gently rubbed his wet finger around Jacks’ hole.

                A sound escaped him, a little squeak, he looked at Mark a moment before looking away. He was embarrassed, even Mark was red in the face.

                “Someone likes that.” He laughed.

                “Shh…” Jack glanced at him, giggling uncontrollably, “That tickles!”

                Mark took his face in his free hand, “I wanna see your reaction.”

                “Noo don’t look at me! You make me nervous!” Jack whined.

                “Okay fine fine, I still wanna look at you though.” He turned Jacks’ face away with sexual force.

                Before Jack had time to close his eyes tight in embarrassment, the feeling hit him…

                Mark inserted one finger in, not taking his eyes off him for a moment.

                “Ahh!” Jack threw his head back, holding his eyes shut tight. “God!”

                “You okay?”

                He opened his eyes, feeling Mark staring him down, “yes.”

                “Good.” He slowly fingered him, pulling out and back in. He was in love with the way Jacks’ body reacted, his little hips twitching… oh how his small frame just shook like a leaf already.

                “Mmmm.” Jack let out a slow soft groan, they locked eyes and locked lips. He grabbed tight to Marks’ shirt collar, tightening up.

                Mark fingered faster, taking his free hand to return to jerking himself off.

                “Let me.” Jack moaned against his lips.

                “No, let me.” Mark smiled against his smile, they made out roughly as he picked up speed with added a second finger in.

                “Ahhh!” Jack wiggled about, moaning louder.

                “I want to pleasure YOU first, make sure you’re taken care of.” Mark said, trying to hold his own moans in. He let go of his cock, to focus less on himself and more on Jack.

                “Please Mark, I wanna play with you.” He whined.

                “Don’t worry about me, I could get off watching you get off.” Mark spoke in slow deep voice, it ran chills through him.

                “Mmmmm fuck! Ahhh!”

                Mark curled in his fingers and Jack jolted forward by pure reflex, hunching over further had then pushed Marks’ fingers further inside him, hitting his gspot.

                “Yes! Ahh right there! Oh my god!!” Jacks’ eyes rolled back and without warning for Mark or even a warning from his own body, he came. He got it all over himself and Marks’ abdomen.

                He pulled Jack in kissing him, “fuck you made a mess.” Mark couldn’t get any harder than he was right now, or could he?

               

                “O-oops.” Jack said panting, a smile spread across his face. He tried to catch his breath, just before Mark kissed him once again.

                “It’s okay, I’m sure you’re gunna be cumming many more times tonight.”

                “Oh you…” His tone was hushed and his breathing still heavy but slowing down. Jack stretched out underneath him, to get comfortable. “Fuck…” He mumbled under his breath.

                “I’m about to make love to you and you’re already ready to pass out?”

                “Ya, take a million hour nap. You’re too good Mark.” Jacks’ voice lowered to almost a whisper.

                “You’ve seen nothing yet.”

                “Well will you let me play with you first?”

                “Oh Jack, do you really want to touch me that badly?” He bit his lip seductively, causing Jack to blush redder and look away from his playful gaze.

                “Yes…”

                “Awww someone wants to play with me.”

                “Shhhh.”

                “Maybe, I’d rather show you what I got first.” He said in a confident tone.

                “I-I think I can take you.”

                “Oh we will see now won’t we?” Mark chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. “I can give it to you slow and make you cum a few more times; then fuck your brains out till you can’t move.”          


	5. Love You Like You Deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda short, the final chapter will likely be longer lol no promises. Sorry again for the long wait.

“Hmmm.” Jack hummed, looking up at him. “That sounds delightful.”

“I think so too.” Mark leans down and kisses Jack deeply. He pulls up and reaches again for the lube. He signals for Jack to open his hands, he gives a gracious amount to him and puts it back. He sits comfortably and smiles at Jack, biting his lip.

“Finally!” Jack beamed, massaging Mark’s dick with his lubed up hands. He jacked him off, slowly stroking up and down to tease him.

“Mmmm, your hands are extremely soft.” He moaned softly, giggling under his breath. 

He jacked him off more, picking up speed. He was thrilled to finally be touching Mark, he was dying to this whole time. 

Mark’s breathing picked up and he inhaled deeply, holding his breath. He groaned, filled with a need to be inside him.

“Mmmm, you’re so big.” Jack whined nervously, gripping tighter to his dick.

“You want me inside you? Love you the way you’re supposed to be loved?”

“Yes please.” He pulled Mark in and they made out deeply, the romantic undertones were strong and Jack was feeling a tad emotional.

He let go and Mark pulled his legs open and up a bit so he could wedge himself into him, like a puzzle piece. He teased Jack’s hole with his lubed up and growing dick, nudging him with the tip.

“Ah, tickles.” Jack giggled.

Mark slowly inserted himself into Jack.

“Eyahhh!” Jack cried out.

“Are you okay?!”

“Yes. Go slow ah….gentle.” Jack winced.

“Okay.” He moved ever so slowly, with a long and gentle forward thrust.

“Ahhhhh!” Jack let out a elongated moan, pulling Mark in and wrapping his arms around him, burying his face into him.

Mark slowly pulled back, just about to pull out but stopped, slowly thrusting back in. “Mmmm.” He groaned, Jack was so tight and he had to fight the urge to fuck him crazy.

“Mmm my god.” Jack said groaning. “Okay I’m good.”

“Great.” Mark smiled warmly, picking up a little speed thrusting in and out of him.

“Mmmm yes.” He huffed and puffed, rolling his hips gently into Mark.

They kissed deeply and the rush of emotions flowed through Mark’s veins, filling Jack with the love he had.

“Mmmm.” Jack pulled back moaning.

“Feels good?” 

“Yesss.”Jack whined. He wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in closer.

“Mmm ahh.” Mark moaned, feeling goosebumps across his arms. He curled his toes gently and exhaled with a soft groan.

Jack tensed up, squeezing against his dick.

“Ah…”

He giggled, doing it again; tensing up to squeeze Mark, trapping him.

“Mmm, I feel like cumming.” Mark let out a choked moan in Jack’s ear, breathing heavily.

Jack gasped, tensing up again but this time by reflex alone. “Mmmm yes.”

Mark continued to thrust into him, smiling against his lips. He was full of a warm fuzzy feeling and he had never felt this way with somebody before.

The overwhelming amount of romantic raw emotions got Jack’s eyes welling up with tears. A tear rolls down his cheek and he looks up at him longingly as their lips part.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m just….so happy.” 

 

Mark slowed down, proceeding with slow long thrusts into Jack. He reached out and with his thumb, he swiped the tears gently from Jack’s skin. He wrapped his one arm around his little waist.

Jack reached down his left hand to take Mark’s, their fingers intertwined and oh how did he ever blush, his face flushed and bright pink.

Mark slid his hand out from around his waist and brought it up to hold the side of Jack’s warm face. He pulled him in for another kiss, it was a deep kiss full of self expression and the need to release.

“Mmmm yesss.” Jack moaned, his words escaped his lips. He fell weak, rocking back and forth continuing to thrust into Mark as Mark did unto him.

Mark’s released his face from his hold, sliding it down Jack’s body and taking his dick in hand.

“Ah.” Jack let out a gasp that turned into moans.

“I want you to cum before I do.”

“Mmmmm are you sure?” Jack choked out, moaning more.

“You deserve it.” Mark said, smiling ear to ear. He continued jerking him off and thrusting into him. He leaned in, pressing himself firmly against his body.

Skin to skin, it was so soft and warm. Jack curled his toes and held them tight, his breathing picked up and his body began to twitch.

Mark could feel his body and could read him like a book, he was overcome with love and happiness. He knew Jack needed this and he wanted him to let all his stress go and be content. They let go of one another's hand so Jack could wrap his arms around him again.

“Ahh yessss…..I feel like cumming now too.” Jack squeaked out, squirming underneath him.

“Cum for me, it’s okay.” Mark said softly. He continued jacking him off, thrusting deeper.

Jack pushed his face into Mark’s chest and held onto him for dear life, “ahhhhh! I’m cumming!” His muffled screams tickled his skin.

Mark giggled, “cum for me.”

His body shook like crazy, he continued to let out his cries that were higher pitched but groany. With a death grip around Mark, he came. “Nghhhh!” He let out an inaudible cry into his chest. He took a deep sigh and closed his eyes a moment to catch his breath.

“Mmmmm.” Mark bit his lip.

Jack let go of Mark and opened his eyes, where their gaze met.

Mark had a dumb smile spread across his face.

Jack covered his cheeks, blushing again. “What?!”

“Nothing.” Mark said, playing coy and not taking his eyes off Jack for a moment.

“Marrrkkk!” Jack squealed nervously, “cum already and stop looking at me like that!”

Mark’s mouth dropped, “that was hot.”

“Shhhh!” Jack giggled again, thrusting up into Mark with aggression.

“Someone’s eager.” He teased, thrusting back.

They continued rolling their hips and grinding into one another. Jack would continue to tense up and squeeze Mark.

“Grrrr, fuck.” Mark hissed, picking up speed.

“Cum for me.” Jack whispered.

Mark pulled Jack’s weak legs further open and pulled them up. He gripped tightly to his thighs and with a few slow grinds followed by a few quick pounds, Mark too came.

“Ahhh fuck.” He cried out, cumming inside Jack.

“Mmmm.” Jack bit his lip but was quick in response to try and hold up Mark as he collapsed onto him.

Mark was wheezing, he needed that so badly. “I-I-I’m read-y for a…...nap.”

“Me too.” Jack giggled again.

Mark slowly pulled himself up and pulled his dick out, “Ah.” He groaned.

 

“Ah.” Jack repeated.

He rolled over to lay next to Jack, looking at him with his tired eyes.

Jack blushed a light red now, wincing.

“Hm?” Mark raised a brow.

“It’s cold.”

Jack was now making a mess, soaking his spot in the bed.

“Come over here then.” Mark said, pulling Jack in by the waist and sliding him across the sheets and over to the dry spot.

“I’m exhausted.” Jack said.

“So am I.” 

There was a silence, a happy and very content silence.

“So, did I do you justice?” Mark asked.

There was no word from Jack.

“Jack?” Mark asked worried.

He looked down again, to find Jack had already passed out. He smiled warmly, his eyes glowed and his heart raced. He found himself feeling weird inside, just over the moon to be here with him.


	6. Unexplained Feelings.

Jack had awoken, feeling funny and he wasn’t sure yet why. He rubbed his tired eyes, trying to place what this was inside. He looked around, Mark was not in bed next to him.

Mark then appeared at the doorway just in his boxers, returning from the washroom. “You passed right out.” He laughed.

“Oh shut up.” He blushed giggling. The feeling he had trouble placing, was growing within him.

“Do you want anything?” Mark asked.

“Orange juice would be nice.” Jack said, rubbing his chin.

“Okay, I will be back.” He said, heading back out of the room.

Jack sat up and looked around for his clothing; they were on the other side of

the room and on the floor. He slid across the sheets and lazily got out of bed. He let out a little laugh and picked up his boxers putting them back on and doing the same with his shirt. He got back into bed and waited for Mark.

Mark entered the room with two glasses and handed one to him.

“Thank you.” He said, taking one of the glasses.

“Not a problem.” Mark said warmly, he then climbed back into bed next to Jack. He looked at him and smirked, still proud.

They sat there in silence while they drank their juice, no words were said but it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was a content silence...well for Mark it was just content.

Jack growled deeply, biting his lip. His breathing picked up and he curled in his toes, “uh...Mark….?”

“What is it?” He asked.

“I want you to fuck me so bad....”

Mark grew wide-eyed but impressed, “you what!?”

Jack pulled himself up from his seated position, climbing atop Mark. “I want you to fuck me.” He repeated slowly, growling again.

“Wow…”

They sat there in silence a moment, both now rock solid.

Jack shook his head vigorously and sighed, "What have you done to me?! After my first and I’m crazy for you..."

“I...don’t know what to say….” Mark blushed, speechless.

“Don’t say anything.” He took him by the neck and pulled him upwards to kiss him on the lips, “just fuck me.”

“Good god.” Mark choked out his words, inhaling deeply.

They began making out roughly, Jack tugged at Mark’s hair, with a tight handful in his grasp.

“You’ve gone insane.”

“I know, it’s your fault.” Jack said pulling from Mark. His heavy breathing further turned them both on.

“If you want it, you can have it.” He let out a warm laugh, pulling Jack from him and he slid out of bed and took Jack with him by the hand.

“Mmmm please.” He whined.

“Oh boy, I’m going to tease you so bad.” Mark smirked, pulling him in by the waist. He ran his hand up Jack’s shirt and tickled his lower back by running his fingers along his soft skin.

“Why?!” Jack asked, whining even more now.

“Because I can.” Mark spun Jack around to face away from him. He leaned down and in, sucking on his earlobe.

“Shit….” Jack let out a moan.

“Mmmmm.” He moaned in his ear and could just feel Jack’s body weaken, with them pressed against one another.

“You’re evil.” Jack whispered.

“I’m sorry….” Mark giggled, moaning more.

Jack was pulled in by the waist and Mark grinded his dick against his ass.

“Oh fuck….”

“What’s wrong Jack?” Mark asked coy, giggling.

“STOP! YOU TEASE ME!” He cried out.

Mark let out another laugh, it was so friendly, so full of love too.

Jack growled.

“Okay, okay.” He wrapped his arms around Jack and held him tight.

“Thank you.”

Mark hummed and they slowly rocked side to side in the room’s silence.

 

 

Jack could feel Mark’s dick pressed against him, growing as he began grinding against his ass. He grinded back and giggled.

“Who’s the one teasing now?!” Mark gasped.

“Not me.” He looked back at him, batting his eyelashes.

“Liar!” He scoffed, pushing Jack forward.

Jack fell onto the bed, holding out his hands to brace himself. “Hey!” He looked back at him again and the smirk that spread across Mark’s face made him equal parts excited and nervous.

“Oops, did I do that?!”

“Mmmmmarrkkkk.”

“Oops.

Jack was about the pull himself up but Mark caught him off guard, pulling him by the hips and playfully thrusting against him.

“Mmmmmm.” Jack moaned again.

They both burst into laughter, as Mark teasingly humped him.

Jack looked back at him, with his face red from laughing and a smile that could light up the world.

“You’re adorable.” Mark cooed, continuing to thrust against him.

“Awwww, you.” Jack said, blushing. He covered his face with his arm and giggled again.

He ran his hands down Jack’s sides, tickling him with his fingertips as he went along.

“Ah!” Jack’s body twitched and he let out another giggle.

“I can’t believe how ticklish you are.” Mark moaned, “It turns me on.”

“Does it?”

“Oh yes, very much so.” Mark tugged at the waistband of Jack’s boxers and pulled them down. “ _Everything_ about you turns me on.”

Jack let out a sigh, he was overcome with flattery and horniness.

“Hang tight a moment.” Mark said, pulling from Jack.

He let out a groan.

“I need to grab the lube.” Mark explained.

“Oh….okay.” Jack stopped whining, he was bested.

“Unless you don’t want it.”

“No no!” Jack cried out, “I do.”

“Okay….just making sure.” Mark smirked, “sounded like you didn’t.” He teased.

“Shh! You know I-” He cut himself off, curling in his lips and scoffed.

“I’m kidding.” He said, grabbing the lube from the nightstand. He lathered up his fingers and teased Jack’s hole with them.

“Ah, cold.” Jack let out a gasp. “I’ll never get used to that.” He laughed.

Mark slowly inserted his fingers into him, feeling Jack tense up and squeeze.

“Ah fuck.” He moaned, holding onto the sheets with his right hand.

Mark fingered him, loosening him up and helping to stretch him back out.

“Mmmm yes yes yes.” Jack’s legs shook already, feeling Mark knuckle-deep inside of him.

“Are you ready for me?”

“Yes Mark! I’ve been ready since I woke.” Jack confessed.

“Oh is that right?” Mmmmm.” Mark moaned, he just ate up how much Jack craved him.

“Yes Mark please!” He whined some more, thrusting back into his palm.

“Someone is eager.” He teased further, letting Jack fuck his hand.

Jack pulled up from the bed, with Mark’s fingers still inside him. He leaned back and grabbed a hold of Mark’s erection through his boxers.

“Wow…” Mark continued fingering Jack but was taken aback at the pro-active nature he displayed.

“I can’t wait any longer.” He hissed. He pulled Mark’s dick out and began jacking him off.

“Mmmmm fuck.” Mark moaned.

They played with one another in rhythm until Mark pulled his fingers out. He lubed up his dick, with the help of Jack.

He massaged the lube onto Mark’s throbbing cock, stroking up and down the shaft and rubbing the head to get it wet, rubbing in circles.

Mark bent Jack back over and poked at Jack’s hole again but this time with the tip.

“Mmm.” Jack bit his lip  in anticipation.

He slowly inserted himself into Jack and they both let out a groan.

“Fuck….I still can’t get over how big you are.”

“Mmmm, I love when you say that.” Mark rolled his hips, slowly thrusting in and pulling out…...in and out…...in and out. A slow fuck he was giving Jack.

“Oh shit.” Jack gripped tight again to the sheets, with both hands this time. He began moaning more and louder as Mark picked up speed.

He fucked him deeper and faster, he could finally show the freak side of himself to Jack.

“Fuck yes!! Mark ah!”

Mark gripped tighter to his hips and fucked him faster. “Oh my god your so tight! Holy fuck!”

 

Jack pushed his face into the sheets and screamed, he thrusted back and it was an amazing feeling. Mark stretching him out further and getting balls-deep, he couldn’t take any more.

He pushed him flat onto the bed and climbed on top, straddling him.

“Fuckk!!!” Jack groaned, with the sheets between his teeth. He clenched them and held his jaw tight.

Mark fucked him with all his strength and let out a deep growl, “I feel like cumming!”

He let the sheet go from his mouth and cried, “cum inside me Mark! Cum for me!!”

Hearing that made Mark go faster, his whole body shook, as he continue to fuck Jack into the bed.

“Cum for me!!” Jack cried again. He squeezed his right hand between himself and the sheets. He jacked himself off, building them both up to climax.

“Oh fuck Jack yes yes yes!” Mark groaned, letting out a choked scream as he came deep into him.

“Holy shit.” Jack squeaked.

“Cum for me!” Mark pleaded as he kept going, “please cum for me Jack!”

He continued jacking it, as Mark continued to fuck him.

“Fuck! I’m c-c-cumming!” Jack let out a scream and bucked as he himself came; soaking himself and the sheets.

Mark slowly pulled out and made a mess too, he let out an exhausted moan.

Jack just laid there, panting. “H……..”

“Are you okay?” He asked, gulping.

“Holy fuck…..” Jack’s eyes rolled back in his head and his body continued to shake.

“Jack?”

“Yes….god……..I’m good.”

“Good.”

“I can’t move…..”

“I can see that.” Jack rested his hand on Jack’s right calf, feeling the vibrations through his body.

“Are you fulfilled now?” Mark asked.

“Absolutely….let me just take a nap.” He whispered.

“Wait!” Mark cried, shaking him.

“What’s the problem?” He asked groggy, opening an eye and looking up at him.

“You always do this…..dammit Jack…..I tire you out and you fall asleep.”

“Mmm……...and?”

“If you fall asleep, you’ll wake up horny again!”

“That’s……” Jack stretched out, “that’s alright with…..me…..” He let out a cute little yawn.

“But then you’ll-”

And with that Jack passed out, snoring ever so softly.

Mark did a little clean up and left Jack to sleep, partially hanging off the bed.

When he returned to the room he just stood there and a big rush of emotion overcame him. He didn’t know what it was at that moment but the longer he watched Jack sleep the more he realized….

_He really_ **_was_ ** _in love._

Mark sat there a while, sipping another glass of juice, just watching Jack sleep a while. He knew it was creepy as all hell to watch someone else sleep but he found comfort in the Irishman so peacefully lost in his slumber and the little sounds that escaped his lips.

Time passed and Mark had been up to the bathroom a few times and returned each time to his seated spot.

It was the fourth time that this came to a close, as Jack’s eyes fluttered softly and with that, one eye opened.

“Mark….?” Jack asked, rubbing his eyes. He rolled over and their eyes met.

“Uh, yes?” He asked nervously.

“Were you watching me sleep?”

“No….I just happen to be looking your way just now.” He said, gulping.

“Hm...okay.” Jack stretched and yawned. (As I did just now)

Mark curled in his lips and hummed, unsure if Jack believed him. Luckily Jack was in a daze and unsure of much, so maybe he was in the clear.

“Can I get some water?” Jack asked yawning again (dammit I swear I do it too every single time.)

“Sure anything for you.” He beamed, getting up.

Jack was left alone in the room and his eyes drooped again, he was no longer tired but he was feeling warm and dry from the deep sleep he had been in.

“Here you go.” Mark said, startling him.

“Thanks!” He jumped up, almost unsure of where he was. “I sometimes don’t like napping.”

“Feeling weird?” He asked, laughing.

“Yes…” He nodded, taking the glass of water. He would sip it in silence and slowly he was starting to feel himself again.

“How are you feeling now?” Mark asked again.

“A lot better.” Jack said, smiling ear to ear. “Thank you.

“It was nothing.”

“No really.”

“It’s just a glass of water.”

“I suppose.” Jack sighed, with a little smile on his face.

“Hm? What is it?”

“Oh nothing….” Jack shrugged it off, masking his face with the glass as he took another drink.

“Hm...okay.” Mark crawled back into bed.

“Be careful of the wet spot.” Jack said, letting out a deep laugh. That this time, was HIS mess and HIS mess alone.

“Thanks for the heads up.”

 

Mark and Jack laid in bed, holding one another. They just chatted and sipped their drinks as the morning wasted away. Jack reached for his boxers once again and put them on.

“How about we finally leave the room?” Mark asked, pulling himself from the bed.

“Good idea, we haven’t left it in so long.” Jack agreed.

“Well YOU haven’t, little miss sleeps a lot.”

“Ya ya ya! **You** did this!” Jack cried out, playfully lunging at him.

They began a tickle fight, that continued from the bed to the floor and up out of the room.

“Ahh!” Mark shrieked, as Jack chased him down the hall.

“I’m gunna get you and tickle you to death!!” Jack called out, chasing after him.

They both ran down the stairs and into the living room. They circled the couch a few times before Mark stopped to catch his breath.

“GOTCHA!” Jack jumped over the back of the couch and up onto Mark’s back.

“OH MY GOD!!” Mark cried out, spinning in circles; trying to get him off.

They wrestled a tad before both falling back onto the couch. Huffing and puffing they calmed themselves down and Jack sat snug in Mark’s lap.

“This was fun.” Mark squeaked out, heavily breathing.

“It was.”

“I hope you’re not all tuckered out already, don’t go taking another nap.” Mark waved his finger at him dramatically.

“I’m not tuckered out...but you’re going to be.” Jack said, under his breath. He let out a loud fake cough.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Jack asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Sure……..as if you didn’t say an-”

“I SAID….I’M NOT TUCKERED OUT BUT YOU’RE GOING TO BE!” Jack repeated loudly.

“Oh…..damn.” Mark gasped, “I uh-”

“You know, you were right.”

“About what Jack?”

“I do want you so fucking bad when I wake up from each nap.”

“I...I was right?” Mark asked, raising a brow. _Was he really?_

“Yes…..I think so.” Jack hummed, “ever since I had you the first time…..I want you, every time.” He confessed

“Wow, well I’m happy to hear that.”

“You are?”

“I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Yes because I want you every time too.” Mark admitted, he couldn’t say though what else he was feeling but this would for now….suffice.

“I uh...I don’t know what to say.” Jack curled in his lips and sat there a moment.

“Sorry, was that too honest?”

“No, I was honest too.” He laughed nervously.

“I don’t want it to be weird.”

“It’s not, I mean not for me.”

“It’s not for me either.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

They sat there not saying a word.

“It’s weird.” Mark said, breaking the silence.

“It’s weird ya.” Jack agreed.

“I didn’t know you did…..”

“I’m not upset by it though if that’s what you’re worried about.” Mark said.

“You aren’t?” Jack asked, surprised.

“No, why would I be?”

“I don’t know….” Jack looked away from him, blushing bright red. “I don’t know….”

“Well I’m flattered…. **more** than flattered.”

“Turned on?” Jack asked, looking back at him; raising a brow.

Mark gasped, “how did you know?!”

“Just a guess, I guess.” Jack said, laughing.

“Well you’d be right.”

“Mmmmm.” Jack moaned, “I like the sound of that.”

“As do I.” Mark started, “the fact that we turn each other on.”

“So easily too.”

“Mmmmm, **so** easily.”

 

Jack was no longer comfy and he tried to re-adjust his seating position.

“Oh no, are you trying to tease me again?!”

“I’m just trying to get comfy.”

“On my dick?!”

“IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!” Jack let out a shrill cry, as Mark began tickling him again.

“Likely story Jack! Likely story!”

“OKAY! OKAY! MAYBE I WAS! MAYBE I WAS!!”

The tickling stopped and Jack let out a cough, trying to breathe.

“Good, thanks for admitting it.” Mark said smiling, smug.

“You know, I actually was just re-adjusting.” Jack said, with a serious tone.

“I know, I just like to bug you...get you going.”

“You always do, in many ways.”

“I do though like teasing you but you know that.” Jack said.

“That I do.” Mark hummed.

He finally got situated in his lap, resting comfortably. He out of reflex and equal parts teasingly, he began grinding back and forth against Mark’s dick.

“Mmmm.” Mark let out a little moan, creeping his hands along Jack’s sides and down to his hip where he held them tight.

Jack looked back at him, as he rolled his hips and moved so firmly in his lap….back and forth.

Mark grew before him, Jack was so quick to make him hard. Feeling his little body on his, he couldn’t control himself. He pushed in return, poking him with his erection.

“Mmmmm, god.” Jack choked out, he always died for the feeling of Mark’s cock against his ass. Clothed or unclothed, he was starting to become addicted to it…..to him.

“Have I ever told you, I’m in love with your little frame?” Mark inhaled deeply and groaned.

“Hehehehe.” Jack giggled uncontrollably. He loved when Mark spoke like that, especially when it was about him. “I love hearing it.”

“I love _feeling_ it…..”

Jack continued grinding on him, both of them extremely hard once again. These two became maniacs for one another….it was…..insane.

They caught each other's gaze as Jack looked back and their eyes locked. Mark leaned in and kissed Jack deeply.

Jack turned around to face him and they began making out.

Mark ran his fingers through Jack’s hair and it was ever so quickly it got hot and heavy.

“Wait wait!” Jack said, pulling from his liplock.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“No, I just really gotta pee, I have been drinking too much water and orange juice lately!” Jack quickly got up from his lap and off the couch.

Mark burst into laughter, “Okay, I’ll be here.”

Jack ran upstairs like no tomorrow and that left Mark alone for the time being.

A few minutes had passed and Jack came back downstairs, with lube in hand.

“Jack…”

“Just in case.” Jack let out a giggle.

“Oh you.”

“What about me?”

“You’re so filthy….for someone so innocent.” Mark bit his lip and shook his head.

“I am ya.” He agreed, putting the tube on the side table.

Mark beckoned him over seductively.

Jack got back onto his lap, straddling him. He leaned in and gave him a few pecks then the pecks turned into deep kisses and then he bit Mark’s lip, tugging on it as they made out again.

“Oh fuck Jack, you got me going crazy.” Mark’s words escaped between their lips.

“Y-y-ya-a you always got m-me-ee-e going crazy.” Jack gasped for air, pulling himself up and tugging at Mark’s boxers.

He helped Jack get them off and then he helped him get off his.

Jack gripped tightly to Mark’s dick and jacked him off between their legs; rubbing the back of his hand against his own balls and lower half of his shaft as he stroked him.

“Mmmm fuck.” Mark moaned relaxing back, watching Jack go to work on him.

Jack dripped saliva onto the head of his dick and rubbed it in as he stroked.

“Ssssshhhiittt.” Mark’s toes curled and his breathing picked up, moaning.

Jack picked up speed and dripped more saliva onto it.

“Oh fuck, I already feel like cumming.”

“Cum for me Mark.” Jack moaned, continuing to jack him off.

He pulled him in by the collar of his shirt and they made out roughly.

 

Jack could feel Mark’s body twitch underneath him and feel his cock pulse in his hand.

“Faster! Faster!”

He did just that, gripping tighter.

Mark’s eyes rolled back and he came, soaking himself and Jack.

“Mmmmm. You’re so sexy when you cum.” Jack giggled.

“Oh am I?”

“Yes and I wanna make you do it again.” He smirked.

His eyes grew wide and he bit his lip again.

Jack leaned over and grabbed the lube, putting it in his hands and jerking himself off a bit to get it coated.

Mark grabbed a pillow and with his mighty strength lifted them both up long enough for him to put it underneath him.

“Getting uncomfortable?”

“Just a little bit.” Mark explained, still smiling.

“Okay, as long as you’re alright.” Jack said.

“Yes, all is good.” He assured him.

He instructed Mark to spread his legs, once he got up from his lap.

Mark did as he said, watching Jack stand there with cock in hand.

Jack jerked himself a bit, watching the sight before him. He bit his lip in anticipation and with Mark now in position, Jack also lubed up his fingers.

He reached for his own cock, that was now so sensitive from just having came.

Jack was ready and he came up between Mark’s legs and with his fingers he teased Mark’s hole.

“Oh cold!” He flinched.

“Told you.” Jack laughed, it was Mark’s turn now to feel the tingle.

He inserted his fingers into Mark and began gently fingering him.

Mark let out deep moans as he jerked himself off. “Fuck.”

Jack picked up speed and fucked him faster with his fingers. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, I’m ready.” He nodded excitedly.

Jack pulled his fingers out and poked at Mark’s hole with the tip of his dick. He poked at it a few times to tease him.

“Ah, fuck me already.” Mark demanded.

“Hmmm maybe….”

He further teased him and Mark further grew needy.

“Please!!” He growled.

“Mmmm since you asked.” Jack smirked, slowly inserting himself into him.

“OH FUCK!” HIs eyes grew wide and he gripped the couch, digging his nails in.

“Good god Mark! You’re so fucking tight, I could cum just by sticking it in.” He gasped. He took a hold of his ankles, holding them up and open.

Mark let out a high-pitch cry, as Jack fucked him with slow but deep strokes. They sped up and he fucked him faster and harder.

He could no longer hold onto his own cock, he was overwhelmed with feeling that rushed through his body.

“Holy fuck!” Jack moaned himself, thrusting him into the couch. His face was pink and flushed, full of emotion and tension as he clenched his teeth.

Mark bobbed back and forth, as he was being thrusted into. “Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!”

“You wanna cum?” Jack asked smug, slowing down.

“DON’T YOU DARE!” He gasped, in disbelief.

“What was that? You wanna cum?”

“No! I don’t!” Mark cried, clenching his teeth.

“Oh but I want you to.” Jack whined, slowing down even more.

“No no no! Jack!! I want you to fuck me harder!!” He begged.

“Mmmmm, I love to hear that.”

Jack picked back up his speed and thrust, balls deep inside him.

They continued to fuck, until the feeling boiled within Mark once again. Jack also was ready to finish.

“Oh my god, I wanna cum so deep inside you.” He hissed.

“Do it! Cum inside me!” Mark came with his own words and by the tight grip he had on himself.

Jack’s little body convulsed and he came into Mark, letting go of his death grip to his ankles. He pulled out and fell backwards onto the floor. He sat there coughing as he struggled to breathe.

There was cum everywhere, all **over** Mark, all **insid** e of Mark and all over the couch.

“Holy fuck…” He gasped, lowering his legs down.

Jack said nothing, just laid back on the rug. He stared up at the sky and continued to pant.

“Do you want a drink?” Mark asked, pulling himself from the couch.

“Yes, please.” Jack squeaked out his words. “And a towel or two.”

Mark let out a laugh and with his legs shaking, he slowly made his way into the kitchen.

Jack just laid there, his legs almost stuck in a cramped position.

There towering above him was Mark, whom helped him clean up.

After clean up, Mark went to throw the towels in the laundry and grabbed them drinks.

Jack finally felt his legs again, he stretched out on the couch with his legs up. “Ahhh.”

Mark returned and handed him a drink, “rum and coke.”

“Oh delicious, I could use some booze after this.”

“Ya we have been fucking like crazy, we could **both** use it.” Mark laughed, taking a seat next to him. “My legs are so numb.”

“Mine were too.” Jack nodded, laughing.

They drank their rum and coke’s, Mark then got up and got them each another.

“Are you in the mood to take a nap now?” He asked laughing.

“No, surprisingly not.” Jack responded, realizing just how awake he was.

“Wow, that’s different.”

“It sure is.”

 

Two drinks each turned into 3 and then 4 and then 5. The two of them had become so drunk, they both ended up like slinkies and fallen onto the floor.

“H-h-holy fu-cc-k.” Jack hiccuped, finishing off his 5th drink.

“I’m so fucking done.” Mark said, swaying side to side.

“Hey Mark…..”

“Hey Jack…..”

He curled in his lips and took a long drunken pause……”Hey Mark….I’m drunk…..let’s talk.”

“Hmm, talk about…..what?”

Jack turned to Mark and said,

_“I think I love you.”_


End file.
